


分手合约 （男主在分手前意外怀孕）

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, 女A男O, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Relationships: 女A/男O, 她/我
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

怀孕三个月时，我跟她提前签好协议，坐在我们身边的律师分别检查一遍，递给我签字。工作所需，我常在各种地方给各种人签名，第一次意识到自己的姓名写起来那样迅速，十几秒，我尚未开始的婚姻便结束了。

至于爱情，早在她连话都懒得跟我说时就烟消云散了吧。

我们还要住在一起，直到孩子出生、我继续工作，我们才会对外宣布取消婚约的消息。

我给我们的女儿取名凯瑟琳，她没有意见，像是用让步来弥补对我造成的伤害，又像是根本不在意这些。此刻的我对她而言，不过是一个住在同一屋檐下的室友，一起工作的同行，顶多算是个能聊聊天的朋友。

可对我来说，她是我妻子，是我深爱的女人。

我们的现状是和平分手，简单来说就是各过各的，不必束缚自己，也用不着捆绑对方。

但我还爱她，我做不到。

有时我能在家里碰见她，一起吃顿早饭；有时我能在凌晨两点左右听见关门声，她怕吵醒我，拿起高跟鞋踮着脚去三楼的卧室；有时我能在浴室闻到她身上弥漫着的其它Omega的信息素……

她跟我提分手时说过，她厌倦了我平时高傲的神情、在床上冷淡的样子，对她来说，我实在太自我、太没情趣，给不了她渴望的新鲜感和燃烧的激情。

于是那晚我试着换花样挑逗她，我点了熏香和蜡烛，抓着她的手拽掉衬衫，露出一半胸膛和肩膀。我跨坐在她腰间，模拟着节奏摆动腰，她依然提不起来兴致，把我拽下来敷衍地亲吻:“好了，睡觉吧。”

我趴在床上，看着她拿手机下床，去浴室。我清醒地意识到她有欲望，她只是不愿碰我。

还有比这更悲哀更讽刺的事吗？数不清的陌生人在网络上夸奖我性感迷人，现实中的爱人却连碰都不想碰我。

但我还是有了她的孩子。

一个我所料未及的孩子。

她想分手，我试着挽留，按捺不住脾气，跟她吵起来。她不耐烦地扯掉我的皮带和西裤，咬住腺体，我推她，她说:“你学会玩欲擒故纵那一套了是不是？”

她不明白，我想跟她做爱，而不是……但我没有拒绝。醒来时已是第二天中午，定制西装揉皱了，衬衫松垮地挂在身上，还扯掉了两粒纽扣。我的第一个念头是，该怎么跟品牌方解释？

她跟我冷战，我照常进组。但狗仔的嗅觉异常灵敏，他们抓住一切机会追问她是不是另有新欢，镜头快怼到脸上，我维持体面的笑容，装作和从前无异。直到有天早晨，我喝完一杯牛奶后几乎吐出了胆汁。


	2. Chapter 2

我问医生：“我得了什么病？”

“你怀孕了。发情期推迟这么久，自己都不知道？”

我愣住，什么？怀孕？这句判词仿佛一记耳光，抽向我的脸，也抽向我家族的声誉。

我不知道。

我已经很久没有过发情期了。

拍戏时服用抑制剂是为了方便、不拖延进度，不拍戏时是为了自在、维持自尊。她跟我一样忙碌，很少回家，即便躺在一张床上，也不愿和我亲密接触。发情期只会让我渴求她，痛苦不已，尊严尽失，我何必为难自己？

除了她提出取消婚约那次。

算算日子也能对上。那晚我们做了四次，第一次，她不满意。因为她撩起裙摆抵住敏感处时，我还在说:“这次衣服是品牌借的，不能损坏，尤其是——”话音未落，她就撕破了那件深蓝色衬衫。

她射进腔内，用极大力道咬住腺体，像刻意让我疼痛似的。她越用力，越想让我出声，我就越咬紧牙关不如她所愿。

这节奏放在哪个Alpha身上都不会乐意的。

于是有了第二次，她释放出Alpha信息素，强制与她链结的我发情……

“准备留下孩子吗？”

“让我想想。”

我看着厚厚一沓报告中的孕检单，自欺欺人地盖住它。看不到，就不存在。我还没准备好成为父亲，我根本没准备过。

现在我连婚礼都不必准备。

可一个生命真真切切地在我身体里生长，4W+3D，一个月的小家伙，存在感特别强，用让我头晕反胃、腰酸腹痛的方式提醒我，TA来了。


	3. Chapter 3

回家路上，我一直神情恍惚地盯着报告，眼睛看着一行行专业术语，脑海中想着我们的过往。

我第一次见到她就喜欢她，喜欢她甜蜜炫目的笑容，喜欢她皱眉时嘴巴微微歪着，喜欢她穿系带高跟靴走路时歪歪扭扭的样子……和她恋爱前，我单身很久，习惯一个人的工作、生活节奏，对重新建立亲密关系有点忐忑。

出乎我意料，磨合过程意外地顺利。我们一起遛狗、骑单车、逛艺术展、野餐、出席电影节、看演唱会，她躺在我大腿上喂薯条给我吃，我抱着她的肩膀索取一个甜腻的亲吻。

第一次发生关系在我家，晚宴结束已经凌晨，我们依然毫无困意。她从卫生间出来，我已经拉下窗帘，脱了外衣，威士忌、药、安全套和水杯在床头柜上摆好，黑胶唱机播放着慵懒的香颂，氤氲着摩洛哥玫瑰的香氛。

和我相比，她很瘦小，我不费力气就把她整个人搂在胸前，随着音乐缓缓起舞，胯部磨蹭着晚礼服过于蓬大的纱裙。

“世家公子真懂浪漫。”她调笑，食指勾着我的皮带，一步步带我到床边，我把节奏控制权转交给她，将自己打开。

她抚摸我的胸膛，从脸颊亲到锁骨，我们在床上纠缠，怎么做都不够，恨不得24/7黏在一起……

她真心爱过我，我从不怀疑这一点。

后来我们变得陌生，因太了解彼此，轻而易举就能选择杀伤力最大的方式伤害对方。她抱怨我忙于工作、不再爱她，我切切实实感受到她不再爱我。

可惜爱情无法证明，无法量化，无法统计。

可惜我腹中的孩子不是爱情的结晶。

如果借律师之口，她一定恨我入骨，说我利用孩子、不敢见她；如果我亲口告诉她，她依然会认为我在纠缠不休、故意用孩子绑住她。

瞧，这就是爱情破灭后的尴尬局面，在她眼里，我做什么都心怀不轨，连呼吸都是深思熟虑后的一个大错。

我绝不能给她怀疑的机会，不能任她肆意折辱我和我家族的尊严与颜面。

等她回家，我让她跟我去书房，报告单翻到B超页面摆在桌上，我必须掌控主动权，哪怕坐实在她眼中冷酷自私的形象。

“这是检查结果。我会生下来自己抚养，不影响你——”

“你说什么？自己抚养？我觉得——”

她把报告单扔到桌上，声色严峻地打断我，我的语气立刻变冷:“出于礼貌知会你一声，不是寻求建议。你怎么觉得是你自己的事，跟我无关。”

“所以你决定忽略我的意见了？难道孩子是你一个人的？你自己就能一意孤行做出决定？”

“现在你把我们视为共同体？一直想取消婚约解除关系的不是你吗？好，我同意。你现在不是我未婚妻，不是我女朋友，请停止插手我的私事。”

“又是这样，我真受不了你这副『全世界只有我是真理』的模样。你把取消婚约和生下孩子混为一谈，还觉得自己特有道理？”她抱着双臂，高跟鞋一下下敲击着地板。

是你想尽办法和我切割，是你在露台上打电话给经纪人要他『安排新人』。现在知道我有孩子，就假惺惺地来“关心”？你什么时候在乎过我们的关系？在乎过我在媒体眼中会变成什么形象？

我说不出口，这些话，连想一想都像在凌迟心房，而且我感到下腹很疼。

“好吧，你现在处于特殊时期，敏感又容易情绪激动，我理解。亲爱的，我提出分手，是因为我认为你不适合我，我们不适合一起生活，并不代表我不喜欢你，不想承担责任啊！”

责任……

我们之间只剩责任可谈……

“我没要求你承担责任！”

疼痛愈发剧烈，愈发有目的性。我不肯承认自己落败，倚在桌边喘气。

她终于注意到我惨白的脸色和僵硬的姿势:“不舒服？”

“但你要跟我抢抚养权，我会告到你，呃——”我说不下去，捂着肚子，身体向后倒。她立刻跑过来扶我坐下，释放出温和的信息素。我们再也吵不下去了。


	4. Chapter 4

一个月就这样不冷不热地过去，我要跟她一起出席颁奖典礼。助理在车上把流程和嘉宾名单给我，说对接人员在问有没有其它要求，我扫了一眼:“最好不跟她走红毯，绝对不跟她坐一起。”

她愣住:“啥？”

唉，我怎么能难为无辜群众:“玩笑啦，没什么特别要求。”

“采访提纲还是老规矩？谈工作计划、角色尝试、家庭观念，情感八卦、身材管理全删掉？”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

删提纲也不能阻止机智的媒体从业者现场催婚，更不能躲过跟她合体的劫难，我只好去姐姐那儿求安慰。

坐在餐厅，我把跟她的事说出来，只说结论，比如她气得我腹痛了一晚、我孕吐最严重时她带着年轻Omega合作对象逛商场。

姐姐认真听完，喝了口咖啡:“你跟我说这些，是想让我帮你打她？明明沟通就能解决的事，快三十岁、要做爸爸的人，还像小孩子一样委屈诉苦。”

训我干什么。

我又没做错事。

我都闷在家写八十多页读书笔记了。

我盯着瓷盘上的蓝色花纹看，她从小就特别会教训我，教训我是她最擅长也最爱做的事，但现在我懒得顶嘴。

“她不在家，我想你陪我待一晚上。”

“陪你？你还是小孩吗？家里没人就不敢睡觉？你自己搞定这些，回去找点事情做，好好读剧本，别整天想着这个Alpha那个Omega。”

我决定反击，用她永远无法抗拒的方式:“可我难受，肚子总疼，早上还吐了血。”

姐姐叹了口气，把甜品挪到我面前:“前三个月都是这样的，所以我才让你做其它事转移注意力，保持心情愉悦。好吧，要不要看电影？想看什么片子？”

瞧，我就知道她不会拒绝。

壁炉燃着，整面墙被放映机投射出的黑白画面占据，我和姐姐分享一条毯子，看到感兴趣的情节就聊几句，有时争执一会儿，好像回到无忧无虑的小时候，回到跟她快乐打嘴仗的少年时代。

后来，我靠着姐姐睡着，昏沉中感觉有人抱住我，在我唇上亲吻，舌尖想顶开牙齿，我哼了一声又睡过去。

第二天，我在卧室床上醒来，枕着她的胳膊，她张大眼睛看我，吓得我一激灵。

“我姐呢？”

“昨晚我回来，她嘱咐我照顾好你，就走了。”

“哦。”

“要吐吗？”她捏我的脸，我慢慢支起身，摇摇头。她也坐起来，皱着眉揉胳膊，我把她胳膊压麻了。

“肚子还疼吗？”

“有时会抽痛，医生说很正常，不影响孩子。”

我们看向不同地方，默契地陷入心照不宣的安静，良久她才打破沉默:“下次什么时候检查，我陪你。”

“不用，我带助理去。”

“这种事让她陪不太合适，我去比较好。”

“也不需要你做什么。”

“没关系，我想陪你。”

“好。其实你去了，也只是坐在那儿等。”

又一阵沉默，她抚过我的脸:“你瘦了这么多，胡茬都冒出来了。”

“方便接减肥药代言。”

“下周颁奖典礼，你，礼服定下来了吗？”

我又想起她扯坏的衬衫，还有怀上孩子的那一夜:“在谈，ISAIA的春夏新款不太修身，显得我很憔悴。”

她把视线转移到我腰上:“谁说的？你身材很好，还是那样俊美，我都想抱一抱你。”

是么。

那你为什么不抱呢？


	5. Chapter 5

最后我还是放弃ISAIA，选择不会出错的阿玛尼，再过三个月，我肯定得跟修身西装说再见了。

颁奖典礼前夜，我们在酒店接受采访。回房后，她拿来靠枕垫在我腰后，笑道:“以前参加你们家的圣诞聚会时，我还觉得你姐姐跟你一样是温柔无害的可人儿，我错得真离谱。”

提到姐姐，我必须反驳:“你又没跟她生活过，她是全世界最好相处的女演员——在不欺负我的时候。”

她不可置否地笑笑:“你们的电影之夜，你知道她跟我说了什么？”

“让你照顾我。”

“嗯，意思是这个意思，但她用一种迂回委婉含蓄蕴藉的方式表达。她的原话是:既然你觉得我弟弟为人处世令你不悦，无法沟通，以至你在缔结婚约后缺席产检、在他孕初期一个月不和他见面、让他独自忍受妊娠反应的折磨，不如把他交给我好好管教。”

我十分无语:“这，哪里委婉？”

“没完呢，她接着说: 我弟弟秉性温柔，但年纪尚轻，做事冲动，争强好胜。的确该吃个亏得个教训，让他知道成年人的婚恋世界容不得理想主义，订婚、结婚跟恋爱是两回事；也让他知道我永远是他身后一道防线，只要他愿意，他腹中的孩子随时可以改回我们家族的姓氏。”

哇哦，slay全场。我接着问:“她还说我什么坏话了？”

“她还说你受得了拍戏的苦，未必忍得了亲密关系中的委屈，自我意识太强，但她乐意宠着你、教育你，这就是家人会做的事。”她不再模仿姐姐，温柔地拍拍我的肩膀。

当晚跟她合作的一个年轻演员和几个同伴也到场，之前去探班时，我与他有过几面之缘。印象里他是个活泼可爱不失羞怯的少年，今晚则不同，他整个人神采奕奕，亲热地挽着她的胳膊满场敬酒。

很快他带着同伴来和我寒暄，多往我胸前瞄了几眼。和在场所有男士一样，我正装规整，衬衫纽扣直扣到锁骨，旁人连一丝一毫感兴趣的部位都看不到。

“真不好意思，我听说有部科幻巨制的男主角本来属意你，可他们想要个年轻的男演员，于是嘛。”他朝我眨眨眼，指向自己，语气一点不像『不好意思』。

“恭喜。”

“我也不是有意的，估计制片方看完最新出炉的性感OMEGA男演员评选才决定选角的吧。我可不是说你不性感哦，我超你几十名的结果是观众和粉丝投票决定的。”

“你说得对。一个快三十岁的男演员对拜占庭帝国官僚机构一清二楚，却说不出『老大哥』参与人物的生活背景，谁会觉得这样一个Omega性感呢？”

我开启讽嘲技能，他朝同伴挑挑眉，向我举杯:“抱歉我冒犯到你，如果你原谅我的无心之过，就干掉这杯吧。”

“谁惹准爸爸生气了？”

没等我婉拒，她就拖着长裙摆依到我怀里，不由分说地接过我的酒杯——她刚还在电视剧区热聊，怎么突然跑回电影区？她会影分身之术吗？

“嗨，你可不能替他喝。”

“他是我未婚夫，我有责任保护他免受酒精侵蚀。”

她说完就一饮而尽，把杯子塞给我，将我搂得更紧。

“你们感情不错嘛，还以为你们闹翻了呢。”

我听出话中意有所指，朝他们抱歉地笑笑，借着身后有人打招呼的机会走了。我转身时，她正用开玩笑的口吻回答:“就算我们闹翻了，你也得尊重他，他是你的前辈，不是吗？”

回到家，几乎一关上门，她就踢掉高跟鞋，扑到沙发上揉脚踝:“累死我了！”

我赶忙拉好窗帘，以免让紧跟不放的狗仔拍到屋里，给她拍下『不雅照』发头条。随即我坐到她身边，把她的小腿放在我腿上按摩。

“不是我让他讽刺你的。”

“嗯，他只是喜欢你，想讨好你。”

“那你别把那些话放在心上。”

“不会。”

“那个角色……”

“你当我第一天入行？我小时候的水准都比他高。”

“哈哈哈，说实话，我还以为你要指点他社交礼仪呢。”

“我不像你那么善良。我没义务提点他，让他保持这种自信和对我的反感吧。”

“他没反感你——”

“他有，不过我习惯被人讨厌。”

她拍拍我的肩膀，顺着肩背滑到腰侧:“唉，我可不知道你怎么炼成这种利用自贬自嘲反制对方的话术的，世家公子。”

我由她揉按酸痛的腰肢:“我也不清楚你从何处习得这手法精妙的按摩技术啊，大众甜心。”

“很难不喜欢你这张嘴！”

她另一只手的食指按在我唇上，我含住她修剪光滑的指甲。她想抽回手又顿住，笑着看我，指尖拨弄我的唇舌。我看向黑色长裙遮住的地方，一团镂空褶皱下，那里好端端地平息着，于是我一口咬下去。

“你学坏啦！”

她笑着喊，抽回食指。我怔怔地看她，这样挑逗，她还是没回应，大概真到了结束一切的时候。

我和她在宴会上钟情，在宴会后分开，倒算有始有终，宿命天定。

“起草协议吧，等孩子情况稳定了，我们就签字。”

她愣了一下，眼中有不易察觉的释然:“好，你同意就好，我们还是朋友。”

“嗯，还是朋友。”


	6. 番外

有时候一个人突然就会意识到一切都完蛋了，比如我攥着被她扯掉的纽扣，坐在弥漫情事气息的空荡荡的大床上时，从身体内部透出来的虚软不断地提醒我接下来要处理的事。

我拨通助理房间的电话:“我需要紧急避孕药、抑制剂，还有阻断针，谢谢。”

“好，马上！”

她回答格外响亮，动作也格外迅速，我还没走到浴室，她就按铃，递过来两盒药。我怀疑她打劫了药店:“这么快？”

“一直在药箱里备着呀。”

平时我肯定会跟她开玩笑，今天我只扯扯嘴角，就走进浴室。我在里面呆了很久，直到热水变成温水，又变成冷水。

经纪人敲敲门，无奈地说:“要是我不了解你，我会以为你磕嗨了！化妆师就位，你还想在里面待多久？”

我裹着浴袍走出来，擦擦湿淋淋的头发，他一眼看见盥洗台上注射过的针管，刚出口的话立刻找补回来:“你想待多久就待多久，我去跟他们说，反正灯光出了点问题，一时半会儿调不好。”

“吃过药了，走吧。”

“过几个小时吃的？”

我推他往会客室走:“去去去，解决衣服的事之前别跟我说话。”

“那都小事，顶多人家送你了，你怎么抓不住主要矛盾？”

“说了你不许跟我说话。好，现在开始我不回答任何问题。”我裹紧浴袍，坐到桌前，他赶在造型师之前揉了一把我的头发。

采访间隙，她派工作人员送来一盒药剂和一大捧花，我告诉经纪人:“留着药，你喜欢花就送你了，不喜欢就扔掉。”

很快她发来信息，手机在西装内袋里振动，我视若无睹，靠着椅背闭目养神，深红的座椅仿佛一滩血泊，任我在其中搁浅、挣扎。

回到家，冷汗已湿透衬衫，没有其它事情可转移注意力，药物带来的不良反应开始显现。我靠在床头，昏昏沉沉地听见高跟鞋声。

她换了一身黑白套装，妆面未卸，坐到我旁边，想握我的手:“今天怎么样？”

在做了那样的事后，在不做解释跑回片场后，她跟我说的第一句话居然是『今天怎么样』？

我躲开她的触碰，忍着疼痛起身:“你期待我回答什么？非常开心，无比快乐，还是见到你很高兴？”

“你误会了，我只想问问，问你身体怎么样。”

“不用心怀负疚，我没事。”

“负疚？我该负疚？”

明知故问，还是视若无睹？我转过头。

“回答，好吗？别摆脸色！你看着我说话，告诉我，我为什么要负疚？”

她提高声调，想把我扳向她，我挥开她的手，辨认不出自己的嗓音，我怎么会有那样痛苦绝望、干枯无力的声音:“行了，昨晚你做得还不够多吗？”

“所以你认为我强迫你？你搞清楚，是你想——”她没说下去，轻笑一声，又叹了口气。

杀伤力胜过千言万语，她在嘲讽我，凌迟我所剩无几的尊严，没给我留下丝毫体面。

我勉强压制内心逐渐升起的挫败感，和反唇相讥的锋利言辞，我不能再经历一遍昨夜和今日。于是我坐得安静而笔直，坐在我们共同挑选、相拥缠绵过的床上，盯着床头造型抽象的水晶饰物，那是她在我们搬进来第二天买的。她用这些细枝末节逐渐占据这栋房屋，也在我的生活、情感和未来中扎根。一旦松动，便连根拔起，痛彻心扉。

“好，我明白了，你不想沟通。”

“我们冷静一段时间再谈。”

我说完，便起身去浴室，锁上门。等我出来，她已经离开，连同枕边的香薰蜡烛、小说、丝绸睡衣一起移居到三楼的卧室。

就这样吧，晚安。我对自己说。


	7. 番外二

跟她摊牌的谈判以双方互不相让告终，只能委托律师处理。我俩唯一达成共识的地方是，在达成一致前暂时瞒着大家。

没有备孕计划而怀孕的一大后果是，我每天补充叶酸钙片各类维生素，小心翼翼依然担惊受怕，怕孩子有事，怕狗仔发现，也怕家人知道。

我希望自己大方潇洒地和他们分享喜悦，而不是让他们担心、恐慌。我希望我能说，我把所有事都处理好了，你们只要等孩子出生就行。

但计划只是计划，我根本无法隐藏孕吐。跟姐姐吃饭时，刚上到主菜我就去吐了两次，表情痛苦地跟她解释:“三小时车程，有点晕车。”

她盯着我，不可置否地点点头:“新古龙水味道很好。”

“嗯，想换个风格嘛。”

“挺适合你，之前的那款气味过于冷峻，拒人于千里之外。”她边说边招来侍者，让他加一道刺身和海胆饭，“还记得咱们去东京电影节那次吗，你爱上了Hoshino的三文鱼。”

“而你爱上葛饰北斋的浮世绘。”

“是啊，他们的文化怎么形容这种『爱』？一期一会？一发入魂？”

我尴尬地咳嗽，端起杯子躲避她的视线，胸口发闷，小腹隐痛，喝水都成了难事。她瞥一眼我盘子里未动的食物:“跟你认识快三十年，你什么时候多个晕车的毛病？”

“最近——半年前开始的，你看，你根本不关心我。”

“那我现在开始关心你。你瘦得两颊都凹下去，我们都知道你有颧骨，不用露出来给大家看。多吃点东西！”

“嗯，知道了。”

“吃掉。”

“都说知道了。”

“要我喂你吗？”

“不用。”

我叉起一块甘蓝又放下，沙拉酱的味道不停刺激我过分敏感的嗅觉神经，好恶心！！

姐姐坐过来，我往旁边挪，她揽过我肩膀，力道温柔，神态却像西部片里强迫主角家眷的坏蛋，柔声问:“你到底哪里不舒服？”

“放开，我要告诉妈——”

“告诉她什么？我强迫你吃饭，还是她要当奶奶了？”

我拿餐叉的手不觉发颤，眼眶红了。姐姐捏了捏我的脸，声音隐约透着哽咽:“哭什么，是好事啊。这个刚从医院抱回来脸蛋皱巴巴的小孩，逃课去演出半夜翻墙进错房间的小孩，不知不觉长大成人，很快成为人夫、人父……唉，看你吐得这样辛苦，几周了？婚礼别提前太久，会很累。”

“5周。不过没有什么婚礼。”

“不办婚礼？”

“不，婚礼取消，我不跟她结婚了。”


End file.
